Mortal y rosa
by Azazel Black
Summary: Una maldición. Un grito. Un te amo. Un sollozo. Un cadáver. Y silencio. Todo entonces fue silencio. Te amo le contestó. Su lucha se había saldado con la muerte. RR PLEASE Otro oneshot muy de mi estilo


****

-MORTAL Y ROSA-

La vislumbró a lo lejos. Sabía que era ella incluso antes de ver aparecer su silueta tras el árbol. Podía sentirla. El miedo era ya parte de su sangre. La lluvia helada los empapaba pegándoles la ropa al cuerpo y el pelo a la cara, pero ninguno de los dos hacía lo más mínimo por evitarlo. Ninguno de los dos prestaba la menor atención a todo aquello que no eran ellos mismos y la persona que tenían enfrente.

Ella se acercó a él, que permanecía inmóvil. Era evidente que la esperaba. Sabía lo inevitable de aquel encuentro. Lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto había amado.

-Cuanto tiempo- murmuró cuando llegó a su altura.

Todo a su alrededor era un completo caos. La luz de los rayos quedaba opacada por las maldiciones. A la voz de la batalla se unía el atronador ruido de la tormenta. Sin duda la meteorología se había solidarizado con la causa, y mostraba la mas cruda y cruel de sus facetas.

Pero para ellos nada de eso existía.

-Demasiado- afirmó ella -todo ha cambiado mucho.

-Sin embargo tú sigues igual de hermosa.

-Y tú igual de serpiente.

Eso dolió. Y ella lo sabía. La batalla no la había provocado él, era cierto que participaba, y, seguro, del lado equivocado, pero el no la había provocado.

-Pero luchas para él- lo enfrentó.

-¿Ahora lees mi mente?- se sorprendió él.

-Alerta permanente. Tengo que asegurarme de que no me matarás.

Otro golpe bajo.

-Sabes que nunca te haría daño.

-Ya me lo hiciste una vez, ¿por qué no ibas a volver a hacerlo?. Ahora es tu trabajo. Y dime... ¿te pagan bien por ello?

-Mejor de lo que crees- estaba empezando a hastiarse del trato de su opositora.

-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo? Ambos sabemos que, sea como sea, tendremos que enfrentarnos. Estamos en los lados opuestos de una guerra sin fundamentos en la que me vi obligada a participar.

-¿Por qué obligada?... ¿acaso no crees en lo que estás defendiendo?. ¿Qué es lo que te obliga?

-Un capricho infantil- giró para que él no pudiera ver su cara -estaba muy enamorada de alguien que, no sólo me traicionó, si no que encima me hizo sentir culpable de ello.

-¿De qué hablas?- el hombre se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas? Fue muy sonado. Seguro que llegó hasta las grutas en las que las ratas como vosotros os ocultáis del mundo decente. _"Éxito por despecho"_.Creo que ese fue el titular exacto que pusieron cuando me hicieron la entrevista para El Profeta. Apuesto a que la leíste.

-¡Todavía con eso!... ¡¡han pasado siete años!!.

Ella tan solo se ajustó mejor la amplia capucha de la túnica, que ocultaba su rostro y su cabello en todo momento, y, con total serenidad, pronunció -siete años, dos mil quinientos cincuenta y cinco días de los que no he desperdiciado ni uno solo. Todos y cada uno de ellos los he dedicado a convertir cada resquicio del amor que sentía hacia vosotros en odio. Pero tranquilo... el destinatario de mis sentimientos no ha cambiado.

-Estás envenenada.

-Todo se pega, ¿no?. Supongo mis días junto a ti están pasándome factura.

-Tú no eras así.

-¿Qué sabes tú de cómo era?. ¿Acaso te tomaste el más mísero minuto en interesarte por ello?.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?.

-¿Que qué me ocurrió?... me ocurrió que todas aquellas personas en las que yo confiaba me dieron la espalda en el momento en que más las necesitaba. Así que no te sientas especial porque te odie. No eres el único.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que todo lo que dices es pura fachada. Que tan sólo estás dolida y quieres hacer daño a los demás con tus palabras.

-No estás del todo equivocado, pero hay algunos errores en tu hipótesis. Es cierto que estoy dolida y que quiero haceros daño, pero nada de lo que digo es mentira, y no quiero haceros daño con palabras, si no con hechos. Os odio más de lo que podáis imaginar- inspiró profundamente, cogiendo fuerzas para lo que venía, lo estaba sintiendo acercarse desde hacía rato aunque no haría nada por evitarlo.

Miles de punzadas la atravesaban en su plenitud. Hacía tiempo que no sentía un dolor parecido, pero no gritaría. Nunca demostraría el dolor que le provocaba. Si había superado lo que le habían hecho sus seres más queridos, bien podría soportar una maldición como aquella.

Estaba dispuesto a escucharla gritar. No cesaría hasta conseguirlo. Transmitió toda su ira en aquella maldición. No es que quisiese protegerle a él, desde luego. Pero la idea de tener a un mortífago ante él sin hacer nada le atormentaba.

-¡Detente!- le gritó el joven que lo acompañaba.

Después de todo, no se había equivocado con él, era un sucio traidor que, a la hora de la verdad, defendía al lado oscuro, aún habiéndose hecho espía.

-¡¡Detente!!, no sabes a quién estás atacando.

-Me da igual quien sea, como si es el mismísimo Voldermort. ¡Sabía que no eras de fiar!.

Reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar. Otra de aquellas personas que había jurado no hacerle daño jamás. En la discusión perdió concentración y eso le hizo interrumpir la maldición. Ella solo sonrió. Esa noche sería su turno. Esa noche haría historia. Esa noche... sería su noche.

-¡Crucio!- volvió a gritar el muchacho.

-¡¡Detente, Potter, por Merlín!!

-¡¡Cállate, Malfoy!! Voy a dar su merecido a este indeseable.

De repente ocurrió algo inesperado que llamo la atención de todos los presentes en la batalla.

Un diminuto foco de luz roja surgía del pecho del mortífago al que estaba atacando. Pero entonces, un atronador rayo partió la noche y el tiempo pareció detenerse. La luz se expandió en un rápido fogonazo que les hizo parpadear furiosamente. Y, entonces, todo cesó. La voz del gentío, la lluvia, los rayos, los truenos, las maldiciones... la batalla se había parado para ver que era lo que pasaba con aquel misterioso encapuchado que levitaba unos centímetros del suelo, aún bajo la maldición del muchacho moreno.

En un momento de descuido, la maldición se volvió a romper, dejando caer el cuerpo al suelo en un sonido sordo. Éste se levantó como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, como si no hubiese sido sometido a una dolorosa maldición un momento antes.

-Potter, te dije que estabas metiendo la pata.

-Déjalo- su voz ronca y temible resonó en el silencio de la noche helando la sangre de los presentes -seguro que ha disfrutado con ello.

-Yo... no...

-¿Quién soy?- atajó.

El moreno solo asintió.

-Dime algo, Potter; ¿tampoco sabías quién era cuando me dijiste todas aquellas mentiras?... Ron, ¿tampoco tú lo sabías?... y tú, Granger... no me digas que ellos no contaron con tigo para ello, por que esa excusa es demasiado simple para una mente tan brillante como la tuya- ironizó -no me digan que ninguno de ustedes estaba enterado de que era yo, y mucho menos que lo hacían para no dañarme.- Se produjo una pausa realmente incómoda -¿Todavía no saben quien soy?. Vaya... si que me han olvidado rápido.

Unas manos finas aparecieron bajo la amplia túnica y dejaron caer la capucha. Agitó la cabeza para que, aquellos que aún no lo habían hecho, la reconociesen. Supiesen claramente quien era ella y que nunca olvidasen el daño que le habían hecho.

-Vaya, parece que si me conocéis después de todo, ¿no?- sonrió ladinamente -encantada de encontraros.

Sacudió una mano y el moreno salió disparado hasta empotrarse de espaldas en un árbol. El siguiente fue el colorín.

-Con tigo tendré más delicadeza, me consta que intentaste ayudarme...

-Lo hice. Sabes que nunca intentamos hacerte...

-... sin embargo- continuó, ignorándola -no lo hiciste con la suficiente fuerza, o quizá era que en realidad no te interesaba demasiado lo que me pasase, pero no me importa, aún así... te tendré algo de consideración.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, se vio en el aire. La había disparado hacia un árbol lo suficientemente lejano como para que el golpe no le rompiese nada.

-Pero... lo principal es contigo. Tu traición fue la mayor, la mas dañina.

-¿Por qué dices...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar. La chica lo había disparado, al igual que los demás. Cayó en el suelo, a mas de veinte metros de distancia, y resbaló aún algunos metros más por el barro antes de detenerse. Se apoyó sobre un codo y una mano, y, sin llegar a levantarse del suelo, la miró. El pelo pegado a sus sienes y a su frente le impedía ver completamente bien, y la incesante lluvia tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Se levantó sin más dolor que el de una muñeca torcida al caer. Su muñeca de la varita. Está bien, jugaría a su juego. Era lo que ella había querido desde el principio.

Hacía más o menos siete años que no se veían. Justo desde que lo habían descubierto. Habían prometido no separarse jamás, y tampoco revelar el secreto, pero él se había asustado ante la magnitud del mismo, y, no sólo se había separado de ella, si no que, finalmente, se había convertido en mortífago. Y, aunque luego pasase a ser espía para la Orden, ese había sido uno de los mayores errores de su vida.

Se acercó hacia ella de nuevo y la miró a los ojos. No pudo evitar que lo recuerdos le embargaran la mente al fijarse en su acuosa mirada una vez más. Nunca olvidaría lo que ella había significado y significaba en su vida, y era consciente de ello. No intentaría detenerla: sabía mejor que nadie que cuando se proponía algo no cesaba hasta conseguirlo, y aquella noche se había propuesto vengarse por todo el dolor que le había supuesto que ellos la abandonasen de aquella manera.

-Gin, no quie...

-Weasley, Malfoy. Para ti soy Weasley- interrumpió ella.

-Está bien, Weasley. No quiero convencerte de nada, pero necesito explicarte, necesito que me entiendas.

-No, pero si yo te entiendo. Eres un cobarde... eso no es novedad para mí. Y, como cobarde que eres, elegiste la salida más fácil: traicionarme. Alejarte de mí, alejarme a mí de todos. Aunque en el fondo debo agradecerte, pues gracias a esa traición por vuestra parte, he llegado a ser lo que soy. Soy famosa por mis éxitos profesionales tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. No me faltan oportunidades para formar una maravillosa familia... una familia que yo no quiero, porque... ¿quién querría traer a un niño a este mundo de hipocresía, que se mueve solo por ambición?

-Gin, tu y yo...

-Weasley- repitió la chica.

-¡Weasley!- exclamó él -me asusté. Me asusté muchísimo. Esto me sobrepasaba por todos lados. No podía comprenderlo. Y me daba miedo que perdieras el control de nuevo.

-¿Sabes algo? El amor se basa en la confianza, si no podías confiar en mí quizá era que no me amabas tanto como decías.

-Ya te había ocurrido antes, y con bastante frecuencia.

-¡¡Eran solo accidentes!!,- se alteró -no ocurrió nunca nada grave,- pronunció ya más calmada -solo unos cuantos cristales rotos y unos trofeos deformados.

-Si, pero hubiera podido ser peor, y nadie nos garantizaba que no pudiera llegar a mas. Imagina que algún día te enfadases de verdad... ¿qué pasaría?

-Si me teníais miedo solo teníais que habérmelo dicho, ya me alejaría yo de vosotros. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber lo que duele la soledad.

Otro ataque rastrero por su parte.

-Gi.. Weasley- se corrigió -¿de verdad crees que...

-Se acabó la charla... No he venido aquí a que me expliques nada, has tenido siete años para eso.

-¿Y a qué es eso a lo que has venido?- preguntó impaciente.

-Ohh... no seas impaciente. No te conviene.

Entonces volvió a agitar la mano y el rubio solo pudo girar la cara ante el impacto de un golpe intangible. Levantó su varita y emitió un susurro que hizo que la pelirroja diera una vuelta en el aire y cayera sentada en el barro.

-Yo también sé jugar a esto, Weasley. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?.

-No, no lo he olvidado. De hecho... lo tenía muy en cuenta.

Ahora fue el rubio el que cayó. Se volvió a apoyar sobre la misma mano, que cada vez le dolía más. Se levantó en un movimiento ágil.

Las maldiciones iban y venían, adornadas con comentarios mordaces e hirientes. La batalla, y no solo entre ellos, se estaba decidiendo en ese mismo instante. Los mortífagos eran acechados por los centenares de aurores que se encontraban en la campiña. Los rayos de las maldiciones los rozaban a uno y otro lado.

Pero ellos dos ignoraban todo eso.

La lluvia seguía arreciando sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Las ropas empapadas se hacían cada vez más pesadas. Los recuerdos se hacían cada vez más vívidos y dolorosos. La ira se hacía cada vez más palpable. La tensión hacía reacio el ambiente. La batalla se decidió en ese momento. La luz había vencido sobre la oscuridad. La noche se detuvo un instante antes de expandir el grito de júbilo.

Pero ellos dos ignoraban todo eso.

Sus miradas ausentes clavadas en el otro, despertando el resentimiento y los reproches. Sus pupilas dilatadas adaptadas a la noche. Sus brazos en alza dispuestos a atacar.

Uno de los mortífagos que intentaba vengar a su Lord abatido, se acercó a ellos por la espalda de la muchacha e intentó atacarla.

-¡No!- exclamó el rubio -Milton, no te metas, esto es entre nosotros.

-Pero...- empezó a reclamar rabioso.

La muchacha lo miró fugazmente antes de levantar la mano. Ante ellos apareció una pantalla translúcida que los encerró. Si bien no dejaba ver con claridad hacia dentro, permitía adivinar las siluetas de dos personas, aunque ninguno de los que los observaban podría haber dicho cual era cual. Los presentes los miraban sin parpadear, como si temiesen perderse algún movimiento especialmente crucial en el transcurso de su personal batalla. Las voces les llegaban distorsionadas, pero aún así fuertes. Una maldición impactó en el pecho de una de las dos personas que cayó al suelo abruptamente, y entonces se deshizo el escudo que los separaba de los demás.

Los dos volvían a quedar ahora al descubierto. Una voz desconocida interfirió en la batalla. El mortífago al que antes habían prohibido participar había alzado su varita en dirección a la pelirroja.

Una maldición. Un grito. Un te amo. Un sollozo. Un cadáver. Y silencio.

Todo entonces fue silencio.

-Te amo- le contestó.

Su lucha se había saldado con la muerte.

----

La lluvia cesó en el preciso instante en que apagó el motor. Se paseó por el sendero que atravesaba el bosque de tumbas... y entonces la encontró. El mármol de la lápida relucía más que nunca cuando empezaron a salir los primeros rayos de sol. Era la primera vez que iba a visitar su tumba y sería, seguro, la última.

¿Qué esperaba encontrar allí? Quizá el perdón. Quizá esa paz interior que no tenía desde que había abandonado el colegio, dejando atrás la infancia. Quizá todo aquello que le había sido arrebatado a la fuerza. Pero era consciente de que no lo encontraría allí.

Esa tumba solo le traía los más amargos recuerdos de sus más atroces errores. Y aquel nombre grabado en ella no hacía más que arañar su garganta cada vez que lo leía. No podía ser que estuviese ahí. Que todo hubiese acabado finalmente.

Besó la rosa roja que había traído con sigo y la dejó sobre la tierra removida. Las gotas de lluvia que había en ella reflejaron la luz solar y los destellos que se despedían de ellas la hacían aún más bella. La contempló durante un minuto antes de levantarse para irse.

-Gracias por mi vida. Hasta nunca- dijo en un susurro inaudible, tratando de evitar el llanto.

Desanduvo el camino hasta la verja. El coche esperaba justo a la entrada. Giró para dirigirle el último vistazo al mármol. Todavía era visible desde allí. Un gusto amargo invadió su boca al leer por última vez el nombre que había grabado en ella.

**__**

Draco L. Malfoy

Un segundo después su melena pelirroja había desaparecido dentro del coche.

Y junto a la rosa... un pergamino.

__

"Nunca olvidaré tu sacrificio. Ahora sé que sí me amabas."

****

Notas de la autora:bien, supongo que la historia es un poco confusa, y no se imaginan el trabajo que me ha costado terminarlo. Escribí el principio (el reencuentro y la batalla) y el final (la escena del cementerio) hace algo más de un mes, pero la escena intermedia (la de la muerte de Draco) me ha costado todo un mes. Ya me estaba desesperando y estaba convencida de que nunca subiría este fic. Y sería una pena, porq de verdad me encanta. La cuestión es que yo quería matar a Draco pero que nadie supiese que había muerto él hasta el final (espero haberlo conseguido).

Bueno, la historia... pues veréis...

****

Draco y Ginny mantuvieron una relación en el colegio, allí descubrieron que Ginny tenía asombrosos e inusuales poderes (entre ellos el hacer magia sin varita), pero estos poderes la sobrepasaban y muchas veces perdía el control, lo que era un peligro, así que, aunque Draco había prometido que guardaría el secreto y que nunca la abandonaría, le entró pánico de lo que esos poderes podían hacer, y se fue alejando de ella. También se lo contó a sus amigos y familiares (los de ella), a los que asaltó el mismo terror y entre todos la abandonaron y la obligaron a exiliarse en el mundo muggle donde se hizo una mujer exitosa (tb en el mundo mágico).

Después de siete años sin saber nada de ellos, ella reaparece, el día de la Batalla Final contra el Lord, cegada por el resentimiento y sedienta de venganza. ...¿Hasta ahí todo bien?... Bueno, lo que pasó después, desde que Harry venció a Voldemort, fue que Ginny creó una especie de escudo de fuerza que impedía que nadie se interpusiese en la pelea, pero Draco la atacó, ella cayó al suelo, perdió la concentración y el escudo se rompió, entonces _Milton_, el mortífago que había intentado atacarla antes, quiso matarla pero Draco se interpuso y se murió él.

Bueno, espero que más o menos eso aclare todo lo que no aclara el fic, xq hasta yo sé que el fin es muy confuso, pero no sé, me apetecía escribir algo así. Ya saben que soy muy dramática, así que sigo siendo fiel a mi estilo

Por último... gracias a **Yasel **y a **Favila Thysera, **que intentaron ayudarme (yo sé que era muy difícil conseguir lo que yo quería) en esa escena que tanto se me resistía. Yasel, como ves, al final si que utilicé eso del escudo que me dijiste (gracias) y Fávila, bueno, pues yo... te mentí , te dije que aún no sabía quien iba a morir, pero desde antes de empezar a escribir el fic ya sabía que quería que Draco muriese, jeje, pero no quería desvelártelo.

A las demás... no me maten por este (otro �) drama, ni por hacer las notas de autora casi tan largas como el fic. Espero que me dejen REVIEWS porque ni si quiera yo quedé muy convencida con él, así que espero que me den su opinión... por favor... ¡¡

Finalmente solo dedicar el fic a **May** y **Tésali** (creo que ambos nombres se escriben así, si no, pues me lo dicen...)

Nada más, solo DEJENME REVIEWS!!!!

v


End file.
